


Winter Wonderland

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the rare nights that all of them are actually awake Rin, Rei, and Haruka will take night time walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

It wasn’t something they did very often. It was just a little unspoken agreement between them that fell into place on the off chance that they all happened to be restless. Which wasn’t often as Rin was almost always the first to fall asleep and Rei had a strict sleeping schedule he liked to keep. Haruka on the other hand pretty much did whatever he pleased. If he felt like sleeping he would, if he felt like soaking in the tub he’d do that (for as long as Rei would allow him that is). 

So when Haruka came home to find Rin reading silently on the couch and Rei folding clothes instead of preparing for bed he made his move. He set down his bag out of the way and pulled their coats from the closet near the door. His boyfriends were too absorbed in their own worlds to notice Haruka had even come home until he dropped their coats on their heads. 

“Oh! Haruka! I didn’t hear you come in. I’m sorry welcome home.” Rei apologized as he pulled the coat off his head. He leaned down and gently kissed Haruka’s cold lips in greeting. Haruka returned the kiss happily until Rei pulled back to set his coat down as it was in the way.

“What's the big deal?” Rin asked while he held up his coat a annoyed expression on his face. Haruka didn't reply at first instead ducking down to give Rin a kiss also despite his rude behavior. Rin smiled slightly and ran his fingers through Haruka's hair gently.

“You’re both awake.” Haruka simply said when he pulled away. Rin sighed loudly and rolled his eyes now wishing he had just gone to sleep as soon as possible. He got up off the couch slowly and stretched a bit before retreating upstairs for his winter necessities. Rei chuckled quietly and continued to fold the rest of the clothes he had lest. Once he finished folding them all he gathered them up and headed up stairs to join Rin. Haruka basked in his viroty and waited patiently for his boyfriends to get ready. Standing by the door fidgeting with the keys in his pocket until he heard their footsteps descend down the stairs.

“You’re such a pain sometimes.” Rin grumbled as he approached the door bending down to grab his shoes. 

“Not nearly as much as you when you don’t get enough sleep.” Rei chimed in as he slipped on his own shoes. Rin snorted quietly accepting defeat with only a mildly sour expression. With the apartment properly locked and all of them appropriately bundled up the three swimmers left for the park nearby.

The park had become a little home away from home for them after they all moved into their apartment. Rei had made it a habit to take his morning jogs through the park as it was almost always peaceful in the mornings not to mention safer. Haruka enjoyed sketching pictures there in his spare time the always changing environment keeping his skills polished. Rin would retreat there to clear his head and when he wanted time alone after a heated argument between any of them. It had also become the place where they took night time walks together which quickly became a favorite time of theirs. 

They quickly fell into their subconscious line up with Haruka in the middle of Rin and Rei. Why they walked like that it was a mystery to them to it just happened that way and stuck. When they breathed out their breath hung in the air as little clouds barely visible in the moonlight. Haruka breathed in and out heavily enjoying how the crisp winter air felt and the way his breath looked in front of him. Rei smiled brightly despite the fact his nose was already cold and his sleeping schedule for the day was thrown off. He enjoyed watching Haruka get lost in his own world when he let his guard down around them. 

Affectionate as always Haruka reached out and gripped Rei’s hand tightly. He swung his other hand out searching for the other hand he wanted to hold only to catch nothing but air. He glanced at Rin who had his hands shoved in his pockets and a grumpy look on his face. Haruka gave him a pointed look and nudged Rin with his shoulder to get his attention. Rin ignored the assault until Haruka rested his hand on Rin’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Okay fine! You win just stop that!” Rin exclaimed his face now burning from the sudden ass grab he experienced. Haruka smirked and accepted Rin’s hand while Rei laughed on the other side of Haruka. Rin grumbled to himself wondering why he even agreed to this walk in the first place.

“Look it’s snowing.” Haruka pointed out quietly. The butterfly swimmers looked up at the sky and sure enough there was a light snow fall starting up around them. The snow seemed to glisten in the moon light as it fell gently from the sky to it's new home on the ground. All three slowed to a stop to better admire the snow enjoying the presence of each other. Haruka tugged at his boyfriends’ hands drawing them closer to him suddenly gripped with the urge to kiss them. When they finally responded to his tugs he leaned up and gave them soft kisses on their lips enjoying the flushed look of their faces.

So there they stood in the cold winter night hair peppered with snowflakes exchanging kisses between one another feeling warmer than ever.


End file.
